


Rest, At Last...

by Beta1357



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Leon Kennedy should’ve cried at the end of RE2 and I stand by that, Men Crying, Overwhelming emotion, intense emotion, slight rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta1357/pseuds/Beta1357
Summary: A small rewrite of the ending of Resident Evil 2 Remake. Leon basically thinks about the events that just happened and has an emotional breakdownEdited by a friend!
Kudos: 20





	Rest, At Last...

Instantly, Leon was running from the elevator, looking back at Mr.X’s destroyed body a few times as he ran. Even though it probably wasn’t the best to keep looking back, it was hard to believe the big guy was really dead. He ran for only a bit, before he saw a door fling open in front of him. He watched it open from infected crowding it up, and lifting the anti-tank gun onto his shoulder, Leon shot a second rocket from his new rocket launcher. It felt so nice to destroy those infected with no effort. 

He ran through the door, and looked up at the speeding train coming out of the tunnel, though a beam fell before he could even make a comment. The facility was still collapsing, and fast.

“Shit! I gotta get out of here!” He exclaimed, and started to chase after the train. There were explosions going off all over, and increasingly nearby, as he tried to grab onto the side rail of the train. It was going much quicker than a normal tram, so he ran and reached up with some trouble before finally getting a good grasp and properly climbing up onto the train. 

More explosions went off as the train entered a tunnel, and he watched as he sat down. Finally… it was over… he’s out….

He lays down on his side and catches his breath, not moving for a solid five minutes to get a real rest before sitting back up. He let his eyes close, and in the dark tunnel, opening them again let his eyes catch a flash of blue light. The ID band was still on his wrist. 

Leon looked at the band and was about to take it off, but he stopped himself from moving so instinctually, and looked at it once more. Everything started to flood in. All those memories that had taken place in a single night. Ada, Mr.X, Claire, almost dying many many many times… it was so… overwhelming… 

He could feel his chest tighten up as he looked at the band, the pale light barely illuminated in his hand. So many feelings were running through his head… He started sobbing, tears running down his face and leaving cleaned streaks behind within the dirt that covered him. The more he thought about it the harder he was sobbing, before eventually falling into fully bawling. This event, this day - he knew it would change him forever. 

Another ten minutes passed by before he finally calmed down and collect himself together. One last time, he looked at the ID band. He hung it off the side of the train and was about to let it go, but he stopped and fiddled with it. This band was the one piece of physical evidence he had that Ada wasn’t just a figment of his imagination, and it reminded him of her. He only met her that night, but he was deeply in love. From the moment she saved him to the moment she betrayed him, he couldn’t help but love her. 

What really made him upset was that he knew she was dead, there was no way for her to survive that fall - the fall he’d tried so hard to save her from. It was fatal, he felt that in the depths of his instincts - there was no possible way for her to come back. The love of his life, came and went… 

He let go of the band...


End file.
